Unlike the field of automobiles, where numerous driver assist devices exist, such as automatic clutches, which make the vehicle thus equipped safer, more comfortable and easier to drive, there are no effective means in the field of bicycles for automatically regulating the stiffness of the suspensions, the gearshifts, seat height and/or for informing the cyclist about the degree of force supplied.